my_cookie_clickerfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
This is the page were the Version History of Cookie Clicker will be listed. Cookie Clicker 1.0 V.1.0 - Big Update! - August 24, 2013 *Revamped the whole game (new graphics, new game mechanics) *Added upgrades *Much safer saving V.1.01 '''- Hotfixes - August 24, 2013 *Added import/export feature, which also allows you to retrieve a save game from the old version (will be disabled in a week to prevent too much cheating) *Upgrade store now has unlimited slots (just hover over it), due to popular demand *Added update log '''V.1.011 - Tweaks - August 25, 2013 *Rebalanced progression curve (mid- and end-game objects cost more and give more) *Added some more cookie upgrades *Added CpS for cursors *Added sell button *Made golden cookies V.1.02 - 'More Tweaks - August 26, 2013 *Tweaked a couple cursor upgrades *Made time machines less powerful *Added offline mode option '''V.1.021 - '''New Upgrade Tier - August 26, 2013 *Added some more upgrades (including a couple golden cookie-related ones) *Added clicking stats '''V.1.022 - '''A Sense of Achievement - August 27, 2013 *Added achievements (and milk) *''Author's Note: ''(this is a big update, please don't get too mad if you lose some data!) '''V.1.023 - '''A Bad Idea - August 27, 2013 *Due to popular demand, retired 5 achievements (the "reset your game" and "cheat" ones); they can still be unlocked, but do not count toward your total anymore. Don't worry, there will be many more achievements soon! *Made some achievements hidden for added mystery '''V.1.024 - '''Over-Achiever - August 28, 2013 *Added a few more achievements *Reworked the "Bake X cookies" achievements so they take longer to achieve '''V.1.03 - '''Too Many Grandmas - August 31, 2013 *The grandmapocalypse is back, along with more grandma types *Added some upgrades that boost your clicking power and make it scale with your CpS *Clicking achievements made harder; Neverclick is now a shadow achievement; Uncanny clicker should now truly be a world record '''V.1.031 - '''Hotfixes - August 31, 2013 *Added a way to permanently stop the grandmapocalypse *Elder Pledge price is now capped *One Mind and other grandma research upgrades are now a little more powerful, if not 100% accurate *"Golden" cookie now appears again during grandmapocalypse; Elder Pledge-related achievements are now unlockable '''V.1.032 - '''Sorting Things Out - September 1, 2013 *Upgrades and achievements are properly sorted in the stats screen *Made Elder Covenant much cheaper and less harmful *Importing from the first version has been disabled, as promised *"One mind" now actually asks you to confirm the upgrade '''V.1.033 - '''A Better Way Out - September 2, 2013 *Elder Covenant is even cheaper, and revoking it is cheaper still (also added a new achievement for getting it) *Each grandma upgrade now requires 15 of the matching building *The dreaded bottom cursor has been fixed with a new cursor display style *Added an option for faster, cheaper graphics *Base64 encoding has been redone; this might make saving possible again on some older browsers *Shadow achievements now have their own section *Raspberry juice is now named raspberry milk, despite raspberry juice being delicious and going unquestionably well with cookies *''Hotfix: Cursors now click; fancy graphics button renamed; cookies amount now more visible against cursors 'V.1.034 '- Smarter Cookie - September 4, 2013 *Golden cookies only have 20% chance of giving the same outcome twice in a row now *Added a golden cookie upgrade *Added an upgrade that makes pledges last twice as long (requires having pledged 10 times) *Quintillion fingers is now twice as efficient *Uncanny clicker was really too unpredictable; it is now a regular achievement and no longer requires a world record, just *pretty fast* clicking 'V.1.035 '- Everlasting Cookies - September 8, 2013 *Added a prestige system - resetting gives you permanent CpS boosts (the more cookies made before resetting, the bigger the boost!) *Save format has been slightly modified to take less space *Leprechaun has been bumped to 777 golden cookies clicked and is now shadow; Fortune is the new 77 golden cookies achievement *Clicking frenzy is now x777 'V.1.036 '- Anticookies - September 15, 2013 *Ran out of regular matter to make your cookies? Try our new antimatter condensers! *Renamed Hard-reset to "Wipe save" to avoid confusion *Reset achievements are now regular achievements and require cookies baked all time, not cookies in bank *Heavenly chips have been nerfed a bit (and are now awarded following a geometric progression : 1 trillion for the first, 2 for the second, etc); the prestige system will be extensively reworked in a future update (after dungeons) *Golden cookie clicks are no longer reset by soft-resets *You can now see how long you've been playing in the stats '''V.1.03601 - September 28, 2013 *''Note: No info in-game, this update added a link to the beta version'' V.1.0375 - Smoothing It Out - October 1, 2013 *Some visual effects have been completely rewritten and should now run more smoothly (and be less CPU-intensive) *New upgrade tier *New milk tier *Cookie chains have different capping mechanics Beta V.1.037 *Antimatter condensers are back to their previous price Back from Beta V.1.037 *Heavenly chips now give +2% CpS again (they will be extensively reworked in the future) Back from Beta V.1.037 *Farms have been buffed a bit (to popular demand) *Dungeons still need a bit more work and will be released soon - we want them to be just right! (you can test an unfinished version in the beta) V.1.038 - Going for the Gold - October 14, 2013 *Golden cookie chains work a bit differently *Golden cookie spawns are more random *CpS achievements are no longer affected by golden cookie frenzies *Revised cookie-baking achievement requirements *Heavenly chips now require upgrades to function at full capacity *Added 4 more cookie upgrades, unlocked after reaching certain amounts of Heavenly Chips *Speed baking achievements now require you to have no heavenly upgrades; as such, they have been reset for everyone (along with the Hardcore achievement) to better match their initially intended difficulty *Made good progress on the mobile port V.1.0381 - A Couple Fixes - October 15, 2013 *Golden cookies should no longer spawn embarrassingly often *Cursors now stop moving if Fancy Graphics is turned off V.1.0382 - Player-Friendly - October 15, 2013 *Heavenly upgrades are now way, way cheaper *Tier 5 building upgrades are 5 times cheaper *Cursors now just plain disappear with Fancy Graphics off, I might add a proper option to toggle only the cursors later *''Warning:'' The Cookie Monster add-on seems buggy with this update, you might want to wait until its programmer updates it V.1.0383 - It's A Secret - October 15, 2013 *Added a new heavenly upgrade that gives you 5% of your heavenly chips power for 11 cookies (if you purchased the Heavenly key, you might need to buy it again, sorry) *Golden cookie chains should now work properly V.1.039 - Spooky Update - October 29, 2013 *The Grandmapocalypse now spawns wrinklers, hideous elderly creatures that damage your CpS when they reach your big cookie. Thankfully, you can click on them to make them explode (you'll even gain back the cookies they've swallowed - with interest!). *Wrath cookies now 27% spookier *Some other stuff *You should totally check out Candy Box 2, the sequel to the game that inspired Cookie Clicker V.1.0391 - October 29, 2013 *''Note: No info in-game, this update added a link to the Candy Box 2 webpage on the update log'' V.1.0392 - October 29, 2013 *''Note: No info in-game, additions in this update are currently unknown'' V.1.0393 - October 29, 2013 *''Note: No info in-game, this update makes wrinklers no longer really really useless'' Cookie Clicker Beta From now on, big updates will come through a beta stage first (you can try it here: http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/beta/ ). Beta also currently includes previous updates from Cookie Clicker 1.0: V.1.0 through V.1.036. V.1.037''beta ''- Dungeon Beta - September 28, 2013 *This is a beta (it will undergo several changes before being applied to the live version) *First dungeons! (you need 50 factories to unlock them!) Soon *Cookie chains can be longer in V.1.0375 *Antimatter condensers are a bit more expensive Back in V.1.0375 *Heavenly chips now only give +1% CpS each (to account for all the cookies made from condensers) Back in V.1.0375 *Added flavor text on all upgrades'' in V.1.0375'' Cookie Clicker Classic 'V.0 '- Game Launch - August 8, 2013 *Made the game in a couple hours, for laughs *Kinda starting to regret it *Ah well 'V.0.121 '- August 2013 *Import/export save *Ask confirm on reset *Speed tweaks 'V.0.122 '- August 13, 2013 *''Author's Note:'' This isn't the big update, just a couple features that have been requested often. *Fixed background flashing *Added a new secret end-game item to counter the grandmapocalypse 'V.0.123 '- August 2013 *Added cookies per second *Reworked grandmas *Still not the big update 'V.0.124 '- August 2013 *Elder pledge is cheaper and now buffs grandmas and clicking while active *Page title now displays cookies 'V.0.125 '- August 2013 *Added a new object *Added option to disable flashing *Welp I'm going back to work 'V.0.126 '- September 6, 2013 *Technical fixes *Better servers! Upcoming Features A list of what's next in Cookie Clicker. *More dungeon stuff! *More buildings and upgrades! *Revamping the prestige system! *''Author's Note: ''This game is updated fairly frequently, which often involves rebalancing. Expect to see prices and cookies/second vary wildly from one update to another! Category:History